dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Magister Magi (3.5e Prestige Class)
Magister Magi The Magister Magi... Becoming a Magister Magi Class Features All of the following are class features of the Magister Magi. : At each level, Magister Magi gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level and spells known, if applicable as if she had also gained a level in whatever spellcasting class he belonged to before she added the prestige class. She do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If a she had more than one spellcasting class before she became an immortalist, she must decide to which class she adds each level of Magister Magi for the purpose of determining spells per day. : 'You hate the thought to be restrained in your path to the great arcana, and thus extensively researched spells of one of schools. At 1st and then at 5th level of Magister Magi you can remove restrictions on learning spells from any one of spellcasting schools, and add 9 spells of that school to your spell list. The spell can be of any level that you can cast, and it is in addition to the normal spells gained when increasing your level. ' : You seek to remove any limitation to your learning and understanding of magic, and having to stop to fulfill your basic needs is bad enough, but having to care for an additional creature is almost unbearable. Thus, you may, at 1st level, free your Familiar, without incurring any XP cost. If you choose to do so, you forever lose access to your familiar class feature, instead gaining any Metamagic feat of your choice. You still need to meet the prerequisites for this feat. However, if you choose not to give up your familiar, or did not possess one in the first place, you gain no benefit from this class feature. : As your knowledge continues to expand, you learn many new ways to manipulate your magic. At 2nd, 4th and 6th levels, you gain a bonus Metamagic feat, Spell Mastery or Skill Mastery feat. However, you must meet the prerequisites for these feats. : As you discover more and more things are connected to each other, you discover a way to mimic Divine spells with Arcane magic. You chose to research a ways to cast spells of one Divine Domain. Thus, at 3rd level and again at 7th level, you choose a Domain available to Clerics. You add that domain's spells to your class spell list if they were not already there; If the chosen domain grants you access to a spell you already had access to, you instead cast that spell at +1 caster level. If you have more than one arcane spellcasting class upon gaining this ability, you must choose which one to apply the benefit to; This cannot be changed thereafter. : You finally found a way to free yourself of the annoying need to provide materials to cast spells. At 8th level, you gain Ignore Material Components as a bonus feat, even if you do not meet the prerequisites. : From 9th level, Magister Magi no longer have any forbidden schools of magic, and can learn any arcane spells in existance, even restricted to particular classes and/or alignment. She can add any 5 spells of her choosing to her spell list. She can also research and learn to cast divine spells as arcane spells with -3 CL penalty. : At 10th level you can proudly call yourself a Magister Magi, this title means that you achieved great freedom and mastery with arcane spells. You can add 2 spell slots per day at each spell level you can cast, up to 9th spell level. As a resurt of your study of arcane spells, you gain permanent +2 bonus to the Difficulty Class for all saving throws against arcane spells from you. Adaptation You can play with this Prestige Class as Cleric, in this case requirements would change like that: Skill Focus; Knowledge(arcana) will be changed to Skill Focus; Knowledge(religion), and Special requirements will no longer apply. "Divine Knowledge" would work as normal, just adding spells from any Domain to your list of spells known, and "Forbidden Knowledge" would add 9 spells from chosen school of arcane magic as spells known, and cast them normally as your divine spells. Unfortunately, Clerics cannot choose to take "Freedom of Knowledge" and "Magister Magi" class feats, gaining a Bonus Feats of your choosing, to which you meet prerequisites.Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Strong Spellcasting Category:Arcane Spellcasting